A Different Forbidden Love
by will4everLuvToRead
Summary: What if Rosaline and Juliet were friends? Romeo is not treated the same after Juliet gets some counselling from Rosaline. Will he endure Juliet's indifference or will someone else catch his eye? Just a little short story on a different forbidden love that Romeo pursues. One-shot! Hope you enjoy! Rated M because I just don't want to get in trouble and deal with the hassel


Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Romeo and Juliet or anything recognizable in any way, shape or form. Nor do I make any money on this project/essay. I also mashed together two poems that, again, I do not own. The poems are 'My Only Love' by Aidan Clifford and 'My Lost Love' by Anne Spiller. All I own are the ideas that twist the story that Shakespeare owns. Nothing you recognize is my own. It will not be written in old English, but the words will sound a little proper. Enjoy!

***** Indicates a change in scene

In the shopping area of Verona, two women could be heard loudly talking, "Did you hear?" "About what do you refer to?" "I had overheard a guard speaking of a murder having been committed. They had said that the body was found convulsing in the streets and had to be rushed to Friar Lawrence at the church in the hopes that he had a potion or herb as cure. It was for naught as his body stilled an hour later. I did not hear a name, but they said that it was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also someone of import as well. He was said to be seen walking along the edge of the South East Park moments before".

Suddenly the two women jumped as they heard a loud crash. Looking up, they see that near them a man had dropped a heavy sword he had been examining. He quickly turned to them and frantically asked in rapid succession, "Is what you say true? You say a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was found convulsing near the South East Park? How long ago was this? Do you know if his body is still laid at the church? Well?"

The women broke out of their shocked trance at the man's outburst and one of the women answered that yes, the news came from the mouth of one of the prince's guards and that the body should still be at the church as it had only happened at mid-morning. As soon as they had finished the man turned from them and started running. His breath growing heavier as the church became clearer in his view.

The man kept running as his mind reeled. It kept repeating 'no, no, no, this cannot be happening. This cannot possibly be happening. The news was false. There is no way that it could be true'. He began to beg to an unknown entity as he pleaded for him to still be alive if it was he they talked about.

*THREE WEEKS EARLIER*

"I am sorry Romeo; I do not have time to spend with you right now." Romeo's happy expression at being able to see his lovely Juliet had fallen. "Oh, I see. We have not been able to spend as much time together recently. I just thought that we could sneak away to one of the more quiet gardens around Verona and just talk." He looked hopeful that she would change her mind, but he saw her shaking her head. "I really do have some where I have to be, excuse me". With that, she left the side street quickly to get back to the main one.

Juliet could see how crestfallen Romeo looked, but according to Rosaline that was a good thing. It meant that he missed her and yearned for more time together. When they had first started sneaking out to seek each other, they would do so with every chance that appeared. She was so happy to have found her love and wanted desperately to tell someone. She ended up telling one of her friends, which happened to be Rosaline. When the other had been told she looked shocked. After confirming that other was talking about Romeo Montague, she explained how he had been infatuated with Rosaline, but it seemed that he all but forgot about her recently and now knew why.

Juliet was shocked that her Romeo could have fallen out of love so quickly. The two women quickly discussed ways to make sure it did not happen to Juliet. In the end, they decided that they were spending too much time together and if he did not get a chance to miss her, he would grow tired of her.

As she walked further away from Romeo, she kept telling herself that her actions were justified and that he would have no chance to grow tired of her if their moments together were fleeting and rare. She did not seem to understand that she was taking him for granted believing that Romeo would not grow frustrated with the time apart and that she was hurting him unnecessarily.

On the other side of Verona, Romeo had just gotten to his friend Mercutio's house to lament over his distanced love.

"I do not understand what I am doing wrong!" Romeo was pacing in front of the couch Mercutio sat upon. "It is almost as if she is avoiding me. Her distance makes my heart grow cold and I am at a loss without her warmth. I had thought she was nothing like Rosaline, but she is showing more and more indifference towards me."

Mercutio seemed to bite out a frustrated sigh before starting to talk, "My dear friend! Like I had said with your suffering of your fair creature Rosaline, women are such picky things and are always erratic. One moment they want you to grasp their buttocks and then next, they are swatting your hand away! Sense is something they have little of. You have told me that you loved her and that she loved you yet look at what this love is bringing you. You should cast aside your foolish and romanticized ideas and just embrace the idea of being a fine connoisseur of women. Sample to your heart's content and satisfy your need of love in the arms and between the legs of a woman!"

Romeo felt frustration towards his friend's blatant dismissal of his love. Mercutio had tried convincing Romeo before about giving up his 'romantic self-indulgence' and he had always ignored him previously. Now however, his anger was overflowing and he wanted to know why exactly his friend gave him such advice.

"Why is it that your view on love is so skewed?! How can you look at a woman and just think that she is a thing to satiate your sexual appetite? How does your heart not yearn to reach out to someone and want to claim them as yours and only yours? And to not desperately want the joy of being truly connected to another so intimately that your soul cries out in happiness?" Romeo continues ranting, "Love is such a great and powerful thing to experience and yet you scorn and ridicule the very idea and claim that it is just a foolish fancy!"

"You do not understand Romeo. You are young and foolish to believe those things so foolhardily. You have not yet experienced the pain the love you proclaim can bring. Someday you will and only then will you finally understand what I am talking about."

"You are wrong Mercutio! What right do you have to claim this?" Sounding frustrated, the older man angrily replies, "I speak from personal experience my friend. How can I believe that love is as what you say when my heart has been torn and trodden upon in the past? I had a similar mind as you about love. I had thought it was a wondrous thing and I had barred my soul to the one I thought was my supposed soul's mate." Mercutio's voice was steadily getting louder as he seemed desperate for the younger man to understand.

"She and I were as close as two halves of a pair of barely parted lips and yet she had left me for another! I had given her all that I could and proclaimed my love for her with every chance that I had. I promised her the moon and the stars, my eternal love and the fiery passion I held in my heart for her!" Mercutio choked out as he continued. "She had laughed when I caught her in the arms of another. She had confessed that she pitied me for holding such a whimsical and rose colored view of love towards her and that I should not take what had happened to heart. She stressed that I should move on and simply put what was between the two of us out of my mind!"

"How could I not shield my heart from the ridiculous notion called love? If it even exists", he adds derisively. "How can I even begin to trust my heart to another after it has been crushed as it had? You are my dear friend Romeo and I do not want to see you suffer as I had. Seeing you suffer even now brings me pain because you could easily just prevent it from happening if you would just guard your heart!" Mercutio finished his rant in a whisper. His eyes were hard and desperately seeking Romeo's as if trying to force Romeo into understanding his words and advice were true and sincere.

Romeo stares back into his friend's pale blue eyes seeing how much pain they held. He barely notices that his hands and teeth are clenched as his head swims with the things he learns of his friend. He is consumed with anger for the one who hurt his friend in one of the cruelest ways possible; 'to play with his emotions!' he shouts to himself 'She must have been truly vile' he thinks, but it is pushed out of his mind for now.

Romeo barely registers the fact that he reaches out for his friend and pulls him into a crushing embrace as he begins to murmur to the other man, "The wench deserves any and all pain that desires to fall upon her. You are a good man and friend and deserve so much more of the wealth that life offers. It is on her conscience for damaging a heart such as yours that even now still burns with a blinding passion."

"You have hidden so much pain beneath your boisterous and upbeat attitude; hidden so much from the world and me, your closest friend. I see how you can look upon love with such enmity, but do not give that harlot the satisfaction in never loving another again. She does not deserve such power over you and your actions. Do not let her ruin your life Mercutio! I beg of you, you are my friend and you deserve to feel love towards another and to have it returned just as powerfully. You need to continue to look for it instead of pushing it away" Romeo pulls back a little to hold his friend's shocked gaze.

He tries to continue speaking, but Mercutio quickly cuts him off, "You should leave. My mind is in disarray and I need a moment alone to gather my thoughts. Forgive me for not escorting you out; you know where the exit is by now". Mercutio then turns and walks away presumably to his private rooms.

Romeo will later deny that his heart had clenched painfully at being turned away and not being able to truly comfort his friend. He watches his friend swiftly exiting the room and Romeo wonders why his friend had not told him of his past before and how much he truly knew of him and not just the mask he wore.

*Warning: Mature content; skip if it bothers you. Start reading at the next note*

The night was cool as Mercutio looked down at the body beneath him with a hungry and passionate gaze. He watched as the muscles flexed beneath him as his fingers danced across the slightly tanned skin. They touched and teased a trail from the hollow of their neck to their chest. Using his thumbs he slowly circled the nipples with both hands. When he grew more confident and bold, he began to roll and pinch them between two fingers.

The body beneath him arched off the bed slightly as their breathing grew heavier and their hands came to grip at his shoulders. His mind felt fogged and it was as if he was acting on pure instinct at this point. He lowers himself down onto the heated body so that their hips are aligned, but he has one leg in between the others as his other leg was on the outside. This let one of his partner's legs to be placed between his two legs as well. Their bodies are flushed together from hip to chest.

He left trailing nips at the other's neck from right under their chin to their pulse point. Once there, he sucks harshly, making sure to leave a mark behind. He starts thrusting their hips together as one hand snakes around to one of his bed partner's legs to get them to wrap around his waist. With that task accomplished he returns nipping at the other's neck as well as their shoulder. He returns one of his hands to the other's nipple as the other moves to their hip.

He continues to grind their hips together to increase the friction between them. His lips move to capture the other's in a demanding kiss and their own arms move to wrap fully around his neck. He pulls away moments later with little nips to their bottom lip. The body beneath him is gasping for breath as they moan out, "Ple…Please Mercutio!"

He knew what they were begging for and stifled a chuckle. "I want this to last sweetheart." The hands around his neck tightened as the other responded "No, now. Make it last later. I need you now." Mercutio could see the desire and determination set in their blue eyes.

With that, he reaches for a bottle of warm massage oil on the side table. He rearranges himself to sit in between two lightly tanned legs and the other's hands move to clench the sheets above them. Pouring some into one hand, he coats his fingers and sets the bottle to the side. Looking back into deep blue eyes, he finds they are still filled with want and anticipation. With one finger, he slowly pushes into their entrance. He hears a little humming noise above him as he works the digit in and out of their body. He earns a gasp as his finger curls and their back arches up briefly. He carefully adds another finger and continues stretching the sinful body before him.

When the body beneath him is thrusting back onto his fingers he adds one more. He hears a slight hiss and stops to look up. When he sees a nod, he continues on. When their body relaxes once more he pulls his fingers out and reaches for the oil again to coat himself. The legs he kneels between part more as he once again sets the oil aside. Seeking the other's eyes and holding one hip he slowly slides himself in. The hands now at his shoulders squeeze tighter, but there gazes are still locked. Once fully sheathed, he pauses to let the other adjust.

They are both panting and their bodies are flushed with the blood rushing through their veins. Arms once again wrap around his neck and pull him closer. His name is breathed out into his ear. He would never admit it, but he loved hearing his name coming from the other. However, his body betrays him with a guttural moan. He turns his head to whisper the other's name into their ears. The moment his lips reach the others ear, their body clenched around him and he gasped out "Ro...Romeo".

*Mature Content over; continue reading from here*

Mercutio suddenly found himself jerking up in his bed and taking in deep breathes of air. He felt as if he was doused with a bucketful of cold water and he was left feeling bereft of the warm body beneath him. He blinks rapidly and searches his room frantically. He groans when he realizes what had just happened. He has had dreams of this nature in the past, but never were they as vivid as the one he had just experienced. More importantly, they had never, and he stresses, never portrayed Romeo as his lover before.

He really should have seen it coming. Looking back at the past week, he and Romeo had grown much closer after their heated argument. They had been close friends before their argument about love, but with his mask fully down they had been able to understand the other better. It was awkward at first, but they had gotten past that and he felt like he could truly be himself around Romeo. He had always shown his sarcastic side before, but his personality was more cutting. His friend took that all in stride and would make his own remarks.

On the other side of that, he was able to speak his mind about what he really thought reflected passion instead of being his usual crass self with Romeo. They were able to walk around the city and just talk about anything that came to mind, to discuss their thoughts on different poems and stories after having read them together, and to just sit or lie in silence and take in the scenery without feeling the need to speak. One of their favorite spots was the edge of the South East Park where the wild aster and pasiflora grew. Their colors complementing the other so well it was breathtaking.

Before he knew it, he became wholly comfortable around Romeo with his guard down. He felt happier and more content this past week than he ever had since he was an oblivious kid who had not experienced the darkness in the world. He even noticed that he did not have the need to seek company to warm his bed at night as he usually did.

He had also noticed that Romeo was more comfortable with him as well. His eyes and laughter were warmer and he spent less time bemoaning his dilemma with his Juliet. Bitterly, he also noted that Romeo touched him more casually and frequently. He stifled a moan as his thoughts drifted to Romeo's eyes, laughter and touch. 'Great' he thought, 'Not only do I find myself desiring his body, I am falling in love with the fool'. Burying that thought he made a note to himself to remember to tell Romeo that he was not comfortable with his casual touches or they would drive him crazy. Of course, he would not tell him the last part.

Meanwhile, Romeo was facing a similar problem. While his dream was not as sensual, he dreamt of soft kisses and caressing touches. He felt angry at himself for fantasizing about his friend and for wondering if his lips were as soft as they looked. 'I should be dreaming about Juliet's lips!' he yells to himself.

Romeo pauses for a moment; he had not had thoughts of Juliet at all in his time spent with Mercutio. Trying to think back, he realizes that he has not been thinking of his fair Juliet as often as he's had in the past. His heart does not ache for her as it had. He had been spending more time with Mercutio and to be honest, he relished in it; to be able to see his good friend so free and without his mask in place made him feel as if it were for his eyes only. He felt his heart warm at the thought and a smile fought its way to his lips.

For a long moment, he turns to look at the moon high in the sky. His mind races with disjointed thoughts until he quietly groans to himself. He needed more sleep! He promised himself to think more about his thoughts another time.

Three days pass since Mercutio woke to the realization that he was falling in love with his friend. He had casually mentioned that he was a little uncomfortable with Romeo's frequent and soft touches and, as per the norm of the past week, he was with Romeo. This time they were lounging in his house. Despite the warning, Romeo sat himself right next to Mercutio and had started tugging on Mercutio's arm as he talked of something he overheard a merchant saying. Mercutio was a little stiff, but was forcing a smile. Romeo did not notice and continued on. Getting to a funny part, he placed his arm around Mercutio.

Finally having enough, Mercutio pushed Romeo's arm off his shoulder as he stood abruptly. "Are you ill Mercutio?" "I am a little frustrated to be honest." "What troubles you?" "I have told you to stop touching me as you have, yet you continue to do so." His words were sharp as his eyes became dark.

Romeo looked a little shocked at Mercutio's words and without conscious effort reaches out to lay a hand on Mercutio's arm. His hand is grabbed quickly and held in an iron grip. His eyes drift up, quickly drawn up to Mercutio's now seemingly stormy pale blue eyes.

Mercutio could only grit his teeth as Romeo's eyes looked hurt as they sought his. Looking down at his friend, his guilt only grew knowing that Romeo had no idea what his touch did to him and was only trying to be a concerned friend.

He almost laughed darkly at his thoughts. Yes, Romeo looked at him as a friend and here he was imagining those fingers running through his hair and grasping at the cloth on his chest as his own were wrapped around the slim waist before him. If Romeo knew where his thoughts were drifting he would be disgusted and would not want anything to do with him. He was betraying his trust with the thoughts he held. It was for the best if Romeo stopped his casual touches that sparked fire under his skin. Even now with his hand held in his it seemed as if his hands were beginning to burn, yet he wanted to hold on forever.

Dropping his hand Mercutio turns away from Romeo and says, "You should catch Juliet when you can. You cannot have been able to see her as much as you wish what with being with me so often."

Romeo felt frustrated with his friend and spoke his mind, "how does that have anything to do with what we were discussing? We need to talk about what I am doing that is troubling you so much and what I can do to fix it! You are trying to ignore the problem, and I honestly have no clue as to what I am doing wrong! How can I help solve the problem if you keep evading it and pushing me away"?!

Romeo's frustrated voice grew in volume as he continued. He did not notice that as he was talking he gravitated closer and closer to Mercutio until he was right in front of him and grabbing the man's upper arms in his hands.

Mercutio could only stand there and listen as Romeo drew closer to him until he stood right in front of him. He wanted so much to pull the smaller man to him and claim those angry lips; to kiss the pain his eyes held away. Mercutio could barely just feel Romeo's hands on his arms, gripping tightly. He was too busy trying to fight his increasing anger, drifting thoughts, and bursting heart until he could no longer contain them. With all his frustration and the knowledge that he was probably dooming himself in the back of his mind, he grabs both of Romeo's wrists in his own hands and steps even closer to Romeo until he could feel the younger man's sharp intake of breath against his chin.

"You are my problem," Mercutio all but growls out. "I push you away because just looking at your eyes and hearing your laughter leaves me feeling breathless. I try to distance myself from you because you are the siren that plagues not only my dreams, but every waking moment I close my eyes. I dream of capturing your lips with my own, of your body splayed on my bed, taking in deep gasping breathes while your hands clench my sheets, and of my hands wandering your body. I want to be able to feel you're every curve, dip and muscle quiver beneath my fingers. I deny your touch because your touch burns me with desire and just reminds me of what I cannot have."

"I do not understand why I feel so deeply for you. You are my close friend, a man none the less, that I had thought of as a brother. I know that you think of me in the same way, so I knew that if you were to ever find out, you would be disgusted with me and end our friendship. I tried to hold the knowledge close and just enjoy the time together that you grant me, but I cannot any longer. My feelings for you are too strong and my heart aches with my love for you. Now, it just hurts to spend time with you and to feel your touch. I would rather you know my feelings and be disgusted with me than having to spend time with you that hurts as you remain ignorant of my feelings. I only ask that you forget my confession and we will go our separate ways. I will not bother you anymore and will go back to seeking the fair touch of a woman's to satiate my desire. At least this way we will not be in each other's presence any longer and can get some sense of normalcy back."

Romeo's hands had gone slack in the older man's grip when he had started to speak; they now lay flat on the other man's chest. No words came out of his lips to interrupt the confession that was made. He was frozen. His mind was whirling. Was it possible that Mercutio returned his feelings? It was too good to be true, but as he listened to the words, it became all too real. He felt himself blush as the usually fun loving man told of how much he desired Romeo. He knew that Mercutio was more familiar with the touch and heat of another's body and he felt flattered knowing how much the man wanted his own inexperienced one. Romeo's mind growled at the thought of some faceless harlot in Mercutio's arms and warming his bed, but his body remained frozen and Mercutio took his silence as acquiescence.

Romeo's hands were dropped as Mercutio turned to walk away. He had made it to the door when he felt his shoulder being grabbed and his body swung around. His eyes met the burning and determined ones of Romeo.

Mercutio had opened his mouth to tell him to let him go, but the smaller man quickly cut in, his voice quiet but strong, "I had thought of you as an older brother and a great friend also, but my feelings have grown. I feel more for you than I would towards kin. I do not understand the nature of my feelings as well; it is unusual for two men to be together, but I want to see where this goes. I do not want to ignore our feelings if we both feel the same way."

Mercutio stops in shock. However, slowly, his anger begins to boil and overflow. He flings Romeo's hand away and glares at him. Romeo is the one who is shocked now. He had thought that the other man would be happy; not sure what he did wrong, he begins "What" but is quickly cut off.

Mercutio is all but radiating anger. "Do you think it funny to play with my feelings Romeo? You wish to 'see where this goes'? If you mean that then you truly underestimate my feelings for you and do not understand them. Is it pity? Do you wish to think that you gave it a shot? That you humored your friend's fantasy and desire? That I deserved it after what I had went through and it is the least you could do? And then when you have had enough and thought that I had enough you would go back to your fair lady Juliet; or if not her then another beautiful woman who captures your eyes and..."

"You are wrong Mercutio!" Romeo shouted out loudly before the other man could continue. "I would never stoop so low as to play with another's feelings much less yours. You are my close friend. Just because I have deeper feelings for you does not negate those. You are still my friend and I would never hurt you like that. Neither is it pity! I would never go into a relationship based on pity for that person."

Romeo's voice was starting to lower as he continued with a shaky voice, "You must think me very young and naïve. In fact, I know you think of me like that. You must think that I do not understand love after seeing me falling in love with the first Rosaline and then Juliet. I had been pining after Rosaline and when I caught sight of Juliet, I had forgotten all about Rosaline. I thought my actions justified since I thought it love at first sight, but I see now that it just shows that my love for Rosaline was never as deep as I had thought if all it took was that to break it. Even with Juliet I have become disillusioned."

"I was in love with the idea of love and I was enraptured by her beauty and grace. That is not true love. Loving someone means to love everything about them and not by just how they look. To accept who they are in spite of all their faults. I know that now. My feelings for you are deeper than any I have had. You can be loud and unnecessarily boisterous. When you are drunk, you can become very forward and graphic. You are sarcastic and can be moody when things do not go your way. I know all this about you because we have been friends for years now. But, you can make me laugh when I feel bitter. Your sarcasm and wit amuses me when you turn it on someone else. I know that you are passionate and truly do care about me. You tell me the truth instead of telling me what I want to hear and I honestly love being around you. I could spend hours just walking around the city with you even when we have nothing to talk about. I feel comfortable with you and you are very handsome". He ends with a blush coloring his cheeks and his heart is going wild. 'Great', he thought. 'We are both morons who just confessed to the one we love when we were being angry and frustrated with the other'.

Mercutio stared down at the other man with disbelief. Yes, he could understand that Romeo was the type of person who could criticize him and compliment him in the same breath as well as one whom is brutally honest. So, if what he said was true then "Why did you sound so nonchalant when you said you wanted to see where this goes?" came out before he realized he was even talking out loud.

Romeo flushed even brighter as he tried to explain. "You already think of me as young and naïve. I did not want to sound so eager, especially given my past of being a love struck fool. I did not want you thinking that this time would be the same." The younger man looked down as he admitted the next part, "Also, it would remind you how inexperienced I am if I were eager and you would change your mind."

Mercutio gently grabs his chin to make him look up. "I am too stubborn to change my mind. You know that." His words were also gentle as he looked into Romeo's deep blue eyes; eyes that reflected the sea while his own were more of a reflection of the sky on a bright day. His heart was pounding with happiness and seemed to want to burst out of his chest. Continuing on he says, "A relationship between two men are shunned. If we were ever found out we would be ridiculed and scorned. At best, the people here would run us out of the city. At worst, your parents would call for my death claiming that given my past, I had seduced and forced you. You would be made to watch as they would get the church to banish the evil spirit in my body and pass an execution in my stubbornness for not denying my love for you."

Romeo's eyes were determined once again as he placed a gentle hand on the older man's chest. "I was ready to deny my name for Juliet. There is nothing I would not do to make this work. We could live somewhere else, or just travel around. We could take on new names and forget about our lives here if we need to. Until then we can continue as we are and keep our relationship a secret. Other people know that we are close friends and spend much time together; it would look natural."

Backing the other man into the closest wall Mercutio had cut in, "And what if you become fed up with keeping us a secret? You would become frustrated with not being able to love each other freely. At least with Juliet, you can tell a few trusted people. Our relationship would be labeled blasphemy if we were to tell anyone. You would have to watch me flirt with countless other women to prove that nothing has changed. In the end, you will leave for an easier relationship with a woman." Mercutio's eyes were filled with frustrated sadness. Even if they loved each other, he did not think it would ultimately work out.

Grabbing the hand that was still cupping his chin, Romeo placed it on his cheek. For a moment he just held it there relishing the intimate touch and his eyes began drifting closed. He could feel the warm weight of the hand in his and resting on his cheek. He could feel the other man's presence surrounding him even with his back pressed against the wall. His spell was broken and his eyes opened when he heard the soft, slow sigh escaping Mercutio's lips. His eyes lingered there for a second and his resolve firmed within him after seeing the sad acceptance in the taller man's eyes. Turning his head, he placed a firm and almost desperate kiss on the palm of the other man's hand.

"If it meant having your love and you accepting mine, then I would go through anything to be with you. I do not care if we have to keep up pretenses around other people and that I have to watch you flirt with others since I know it is I whom you love. You may say that I am naïve, but I believe that this can work. If it truly does become too much, then we can leave Verona. I can already see us traveling and taking in the sights as we wander from place to place. We will find a place we are accepted for who we. More importantly, we will be together and happy."

Mercutio's resolve started to crumble when Romeo kissed his palm and continued talking. Telling how he would endure for their love to work. As the smaller man turned his head to press another kiss to his palm, he reached out with his other hand to grab one of the other man's hips. Leaning down, he brushed a soft kiss to Romeo's temple. He felt the sharp inhalation of breath against his palm and the slow exhalation that came out right after as he held his lips to that spot.

Moving back, he held Romeo's gaze as his fingers moved to trace the other man's soft lips. They were a little chapped he noticed, but that did not deter him. Leaning back down he moved slowly enough to give Romeo a chance to stop him. Instead, the other man placed both hands on his chest as his eyes seemed to linger on his lips. They were close enough to breathe each other's breathes. Before he went any further, Mercutio whispered "Tell me to stop". Romeo's eyes moved from the man's lips to his eyes. "I would never." With that, Mercutio's restraint vanished and his eyes darkened. His grip on the smaller man's hip and the back of his head tightened just a bit as he closed the distance between them. The lips under his seemed to mold with his perfectly and yielded easily. Pulling back a little bit to look at the younger man's dazed eyes, he whispered against the others lips "mine" and closed the distance again, pressing harder.

As he pressed many more kisses to the other man's lips and spots on his face, in the back of his mind, he did think Romeo was a little naïve for painting such a happy ending. Looking down to see glazed eyes and kiss swollen lips, he felt determined. He knew that they would have to go through much pain to achieve the future the younger man envisioned, but for Romeo he would try.

Juliet was walking the streets of Verona searching for her Romeo. Thinking back to the past two weeks, they hadn't been talking as often as she would have liked; it seemed as if he was pushing her away. So far she could not find him. Thinking about where he could be, she thought that maybe he went to his friend Mercutio's house. She knew that Mercutio knew about them and it would be safe to go there. She almost frowned at the thought. She never understood how someone as sweet as Romeo could have such a brash and abrasive friend that was Mercutio. He was also a very loose man whose goal it seemed was to sleep with all the available women in Verona.

Turning into a barely used side street she continued on. This route would bring her to a street at the back of Mercutio's abode and that suited her well. Her steps grew quicker when she heard her beloved's laughter. She knew that she should be smiling when she heard it, but she was fuming at the back of her mind. 'He is not supposed to be happy without me' she thought. 'I am the only one that should be able to make him laugh like that!' She knew that he was in the street up ahead and then she would snatch Romeo away from whoever he was with.

However, as she stepped into said street, she froze. Her eyes were wide open and she covered her mouth to cover any sound that would come out. With haste, she ducked back around the corner and peeked around. 'Unnatural!' her mind screamed. She watched as Mercutio leant down to playfully nip at Romeo's lips. She heard his laugh ring out again as he looked up into pale blue eyes. She was not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she saw her Romeo, back against the wall and wrapped around Mercutio. On top of that, he was now nipping back at the man's neck while laughing!

She was frozen as she continued watching the two men. Their kisses grew more frequent and heated, their bodies flushed together and their breathing deepening. Juliet seethed with anger. 'How could this happen?! Romeo loves me! I know he does! He must not understand what is happening. He would never condone sodomy, much less participate in it. He must be under some sort of bewitchment'. With that last thought, she quickly turned and made her back to the main street. She had a Holy man to seek an audience with.

Juliet quietly laughed as she poured the content of the vial on a small blade she had gotten her hands on. It had taken a week, but the potion had taken awhile to be brewed and for her plan to completely cement. Getting the potion was the easy part. Friar Lawrence commended her for casting away the evil on her own. He was disgusted with the actions of the two men and was glad to help; he helped with her plans immensely. The harder part was procuring the blade. 'Who knew it would be so hard getting a hold of this one inane blade?' she thought. She took a moment to bask in her plans coming together and looked around her room. The vibrant purple and blue flowers scattered everywhere brought another smile to her. She knew without a doubt that what she was doing was right. Romeo was under a spell and the only way for it to be broken was to get rid of the one who cast it. Mercutio would be getting his just rewards for tampering with her love. Looking at the blade in front of her, she gave another small, dark laugh. 'Oh yes, he will suffer'.

*THREE WEEK FLASHBACK OVER*

He continued running as fast as he could to the church doors. He slammed them open and walked in gasping for air. He could see people gathered around a body. The young man was indeed a blonde with blue eyes. He felt his body go numb as he froze in place. Distantly, he could hear discussions and movement around him. "Mercutio!" Everything came back into sharp focus and he turned to where he heard his name being shouted. Even with the tears in her eyes and make up smudged, he recognized Lady Montague.

He looked back at the body and almost gave a chocked sob, but kept it in. He felt weak as he stared at Romeo's prone and lifeless body. 'This is not real' he repeated in his head. He was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt arms grabbing him on either side of his body. "What are you..." he began, but stopped as a guard stood in front of him. "You are being charged for the murder of the heir of Montague. The cause of death was by poisoned blade. Your weapon was found near the body with traces of blood and poison on the blade".

Mercutio was speechless as his hands were bound. "The body was brought to the church, but Friar Lawrence was not able to identify the poison and it was too late. You will be taken to the Prince's cells where you will wait as your execution is processed". Finding his voice, Mercutio tried shouting out "Lies! I would never do such a..." before cloth was tied around his mouth. He tried to fight against his bounds, but was quickly subdued and carried out.

"You look tired Mercutio". His head snapped up as he heard someone speak to him. He looked up to see "Juliet? What are you even doing here?" his voice was colored with disbelief. Shaking his head, he stood up. "You have to believe that it was not I who killed Romeo! I would never do such a thing to him! You must know this; I was his best friend!" He took a closer look at her. Her head was down and her shoulders were shaking. Thinking that she was crying he reached out a hand to comfort her. He pulled back sharply as she started laughing quietly, the volume growing as she looked up with a cruel smile.

"I believe you Mercutio". He felt on edge as her smile got wider. "Of course you did not do it. After all, it was my doing. Well, not strictly; it was a hired thug who did the actual deed". Juliet looked pleased with herself and Mercutio reeled back in shock, "Why! Why would you..." "I know what was going on between you two. I was angry! How could Romeo choose you over me!? If I cannot have him, then no one can". Mercutio's anger filled him "Why would you kill Romeo if you loved him? Why did you not kill me?" "That would have been too good for you". She smiled at him vindictively, "You should be made to suffer for stealing him from me. What could be better than having you see him dead when you could do nothing? I got the poison and stole your blade to frame you. No one will find out what really happened. Not even being kin to the Prince will help you. I imagine your sentence will be carried out by the end of the week. It would probably be more of a respite if they killed you quickly to end you broken heart. Or maybe you should just take the matters into your own hand. Either way would be fine for me. Have a good day Mercutio". With that, Juliet exits that prison.

Alone in his cell, Mercutio is left seething in rage. He glances at the basket left behind with a loaf of bread inside. It must have been left by Juliet because he does not remember seeing it before. Having an idea, he reached out to carefully tore off a piece. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the shine of a blade. For a moment, he gives Juliet's advice serious consideration. It would put an end to his broken heart. On the other hand, he wanted revenge. He wanted for everyone to know that he was not the one responsible for Romeo's death. 'The knife is small', he thinks to himself, 'it would have to do'.

He opens his eyes blearily. His head is pounding and he feels tired. He hears whispered voices from somewhere close by and he takes a minute to orient himself while quietly listening to the conversation going on.

"I was promised the rest of my payment today", the first voice said. "Yes, yes. Here it is. Juliet has also given you a bonus for doing such a good job with subduing Romeo without too much struggle. She was pleased that he was not overly hurt". With a shock, he recognized Friar Lawrence's voice as the second male. "I aim to please. I must get going now; nice doing business with you." "Yes, same to you".

Romeo had to act quickly. Looking around for a weapon and a place to hide, he quickly spotted a small serving knife on a platter placed on a side table. Grabbing it, he moved behind the door. He soon heard footsteps approaching and the door opened the rest of the way open. With the bed curtains drawn up, the other did not notice that there was no one on the bed. He watched as the other man moved towards the bed and followed him silently from behind after closing the door and latching it. When the older man drew back the curtain and let out a gasp, he moved fast. Grabbing the man around his neck, he pointed the knife to the other man's eye.

Breathing out in a hushed voice into the other's ear, he said, "You will remain quiet and tell me what I need to know". When he got a nod, he moved the knife and pushed the other face down onto the bed and used one of the sheets to tie the man's hands behind their back. He then sat beside the man and grabbed the back of his neck and forced the man to turn his head to face him. "What is going on and why did Juliet hire a thug to poison me"? "It was not poison, only a sleeping potion. She wished for everyone to think you were dead and placed the blame on Mercutio by using his own blade. He would then be arrested and sentenced to death for killing the heir of Montague. To speed up the process, Juliet went to the prison to tell the man that she was the killer and that if he felt anything for you, he would take his own life". The man gasped as he felt the hand around his neck tighten harshly. "And why did you help her? You are involved in this I assume". "Of course I helped! I am fulfilling my duty". "What duty? Why would you do this to us?" "Your mind is not your own! Mercutio is forcing you to love him and it is not natural. I am a Holy man, I needed to help right the wrong. Once Mercutio is killed, you will be free and return to Juliet. I was supposed to keep you here after the potion wore off until his death. You should be thankful we are trying to free you". Romeo was shocked and was quickly filled with rage. Using the handle of the knife, he knocked the older man out with a harsh hit to the temple. Grabbing a tunic with a hood hanging from a chair, he ran out. He needed to get to the prison and explain that his friend was innocent.

He was running. He needed to find her before Mercutio did, was the thought crossing Romeo's mind. After leaving the church, he had been heading to the prison when he caught the guards shouting about the killer of the heir of Montague having escaped. He knew Mercutio would want revenge against Juliet for his "death". He could not let him kill her or the man really would be sentenced to death for murder. With that last thought, he pushed himself harder.

Unfortunately, Mercutio had already caught up with Juliet and was too blinded by rage to hold his tongue. "You evil witch!" he shouted out. The few guards roaming the street had recognized Mercutio and quickly tried to subdue him. Surprised, Juliet turned to see the man fighting against the guards, the picture of absolute fury. She did not think the man foolish enough to try and seek revenge. "Let me go! I am innocent. That evil woman was the one who killed Romeo!" From beside her, she could feel her cousin bristle and snarl out. "How dare you accuse my kin of such a crime? Guards! Let the man go! I wish to fight him for my cousin's honor!"

Grudgingly, the guards let the man go and one runs to get the Prince. Now free, Mercutio yells back "What I say is true! Stand aside Tybalt! This is not your concern! I will get that woman to confess to her crimes and you will see!" "I think not. You will fight me. If your accusation has ground, then the heavens will allow you to defeat me and only then may I listen to your words. As of now, they are nothing more than just words". Frustrated, Mercutio growls out "draw your sword".

With his weapons that he took back from the prison when he escaped, Mercutio took a stance. Tybalt quickly mirrors him as people try to move away from the fight while a few others stay to watch. Their swords clash as the two men run at the other. Blows are exchanged and perspiration quickly builds up on the two men. Their swords lock and since Mercutio is stronger by nature, he begins to force the other back. "Yield!" he growls to Tybalt. In answer, the man put both hands onto his sword's hilt and pushed back. Beginning to be pushed back in return, Mercutio draws his free hand back and punches the other in the face. With a new fury, the man charges again at Mercutio.

Before he could place his guard back up, Mercutio hears a shout of "Stop!" that pierces the noise around him. His breath catches as he recognizes the voice and turns to face the sound. He knows not whether to believe his eyes as he spots familiar sunshine yellow and deep pools of blue. His eyes roam over the other's body, drinking in the sight. His breath catches again for an entirely different reason as he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Not wanting his eyes to leave his beloved's, he sees them widen in horror as a hand climbs to hide all too familiar lips. He wishes to tell the other to move it so he could gaze open them longer, but the pain grows. Turning his attention forward, he looks into black pools swimming with shock. Looking down, he is faced with the cause of his pain. Tybalt's sword was embedded deeply into his chest. As his breathing grew harsher, he vaguely notices the arm attached to the sword is shaking before the grip slackens.

His vision blurs for a moment until he feels a warm weight at his side slowly lowering him down. He hears his name being whispered out almost reverently and he fights to open his eyes, not having noticed them sliding shut. He opens his eyes to Romeo's deep blue watery eyes. He rasps out "I thought you were dead". Romeo seems to choke out his words, "it was a trick. Juliet wanted you to think I was dead". Mercutio hears a gasp from beside them and belatedly realizes that his opponent was close enough to hear them. His eyes are only for Romeo though, watching as the other man's tears spill from his eyes. 'Gods above' he thinks, 'I love those eyes'. He must have said those words out loud because Romeo gives a shaky laugh and his eyes spill more tears. He tries to reach a hand out to wipe them and only manages to touch the other man's chin. Seeming to know what he wanted, Romeo grabs the hand and lays it on his cheek. He clutches it tightly with his own as his other hand is on the older man's chest trying to stop the flow of blood.

Romeo takes a moment to relish the contact as he did all those days ago when they made their confessions; it seemed like years ago now. He is interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Mercutio's next words. "I feel like such a fool. I played to her game and believed her when she said that she killed you. She wanted me to kill myself so that nothing stood in her way to your love". His words sounded harsh and he had to take in deep breathes to get the words out. Romeo was shaking his head when he heard Mercutio call himself a fool, but stopped in favor of placing fervent kisses to the palm he held in his hand. Continuing, Mercutio rasped out, "A curse on the house of Capulet for keeping me away from my love. May they never find theirs and any relationship they do develop will be filled with distrust and anger".

"That is an apt curse" Romeo replies smiling down at the man. Even now, he could still make him smile. Looking up, he sends a hate filled glare at Juliet. Loud enough for others to hear he replies, "And I add my own. For such trickery and hate keeping me from my love, may they never experience the yearning of love from another except lust for their body". Looking back down, he cradles the other man's head carefully in his lap. Reaching down, he places a desperate kiss on the other man's lips. He can feel a spark of desire from the other man and he presses harder. Speaking reverently and loud enough for the hushed crowd to hear, he speaks:

"I have not yet lost you, but the pain is hard to bear

Do I have to go through life knowing you're not there?

Please someone explain to me why this had to pass

Is it too much to ask for this one moment to last?

I sit here and remember all the lovely times we shared

The talks, the laughter, just knowing that you cared

I will never love again!

The pain is too intense

I have a hole in my heart that will never be replaced.

This feeling that I feel is like torture I have never faced

I pray that you stay with me, but I know that you are leaving

All I can say now, is not to leave without me"

He could feel the man below him slipping away and brushed a last kiss to the man's lips along with a whispered "I love you". He heard the man whisper back the same sweet phrase before going still. For what seemed like a long moment, he just holds him. Clutching to the man that owned his heart with desperation and longing. After what felt like hours he uncurls from Mercutio.

Looking around, he sees the stunned crowd; all is quiet until he hears soft laughter. He turns to find Juliet failing to stifle her laughter. When his eyes meet hers she speaks, "this is not how I planned for things to happen, but the results are the same in the end. Have you come to your senses now? I will welcome you back into my heart as long as you repent and deny your love for that man". She seemed sure of herself as her eyes sparkled with victory and a little madness.

He felt disbelief course through him along with a deep sadness. Here was a wonderful woman whose love was denied and plotted revenge. He had started distancing himself from her and planned to end their relationship when he realized that he loved his best friend, not wanting to lead her on. It was for naught it seemed as she had found out. Resolve firmed within him and he spoke out clearly, "I am sorry that I could not return the deep love you feel for me". Juliet brightened, thinking that he apologizing for his wrong doings. It vanished a second later as he continued, "But my heart belongs to this man here; my good friend and lover, Mercutio. I will never love another as I have loved him. Although I know that you were hurt, I will never forgive you for what you have done. My curse against you remains". Looking back down at the still man he continued, "He is the other half of my soul and I will follow him". With a quick hand, he grabs the bloodied sword and pierces his heart. With his last breath, he speaks softly to the man in his lap. "Like our souls are one half of a whole, mixed completely, so does our blood now. I bind myself to you in our eternity and I smile knowing that you are waiting for me". He vaguely hears someone fall to their knees and laugh with madness, but he focuses on the body beneath him. And just like that, his world blackens.


End file.
